


Бр-р-риятно познакомиться

by kotokoshka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Leonard Snart, BAMF Lisa Snart, Barry is not the Flash, ColdFlash Week, ColdFlash Week 2016, Cryokinesis, Fluff, Human Barry, Humour, Ice Powers, Iris is supportive, Joe doesn't approve, Len is ridiculous, M/M, Pining, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Soulmarks, meta Len, supportive friends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Лен переводил взгляд со своей соулметки на метку Барри, выискивая отличия, которых не было. Метки были идентичны. На мгновение Лен потерял способность связно мыслить, но когда Барри начал смеяться, вернулся с небес на землю. Барри, соулмейт Лена, счастливо улыбался, его глаза искрились. Боже мой, этот мальчик… если бы он только знал, кого встретил, то точно бы перестал улыбаться.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ice to meet You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781658) by [Thundersnow (pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel/pseuds/Thundersnow). 



> Мета!Лен и соулмейт!АУ. В истории много каламбуров, пакостей и попыток закоренелого вора и преступника ухаживать за обычным судмедэскпертом Барри, используя криокинез.

Лен стоял посреди кофейни со стаканом кофе со льдом в одной руке с телефоном в другой. Он торчал у столика уже целых десять минут, но так и не отпил ни единого глотка, потому как расслабления с бодрящим напитком не было на его повестке дня. Да даже если бы и было, кофе все равно не был тем напитком, к которому Лен привык. Как бы ни было весело от факта наличия _ледяного_ американо… никто в этой кофейне не знал, что Лен это Капитан Холод, потому что он всегда был весьма осторожен.  
  
Был, черт подери, еще несколько дней назад. Кто-то испортил его последнее ограбление — какой-то воришка-неумеха, но в тот момент Лен этого не знал. Он подумал, что это копы, заявившиеся слишком рано, поэтому ему пришлось драпать оттуда как можно скорее. Естественно, улепетывая на крейсерской скорости, он напрочь забыл стереть отпечатки пальцев с дисплея сигнализации, который он уже успел отключить. Это была глупая позорная ошибка.  
  
И он не мог вернуться обратно, не попав в лапы копов! Леонард Снарт последние три года не был замешан ни в едином преступлении. А Капитан Холод… полиция понятия не имела, кто скрывается под костюмом. И Лен бы очень хотел оставить этот факт без изменений. Именно поэтому он и торчал в кофейне Джиттерс. Последние лет тридцать Лен к кофе не приближался, потому что кофеин вызывал аллергию и раздражение, а профессиональному вору это совершенно ненужно. Но Барри Аллен,  главный судмедэксперт из оперативной группы расследований преступлений металюдей, относился к этому напитку совсем иначе. Пацан будто бы жил под кофеином. Лен прекрасно это знал, потому как следил за ним последние несколько дней.  
  
Лен всегда старался получить как можно больше информации прежде, чем приблизиться к объекту. Но теперешняя ситуация была слишком щекотливой, чтобы тянуть резину. Ему необходимо было выяснить, что копы обнаружили на последнем месте преступления. Они нашли его полные отпечатки? Или частичные? Они додумались проверить проводку? Он должен был знать все. Это означало, что ему нужно каким-то образом проникнуть в группу расследований преступлений металюдей через одного из их сотрудников. Копы, работавшие по делу Капитана Холода, могли опознать Лена по его прошлым делам, но в случае с криминалистом это было гораздо менее вероятно.  
  
Поэтому он и выбрал Барри Аллена в качестве цели, некоторое время следил за ним и был очень рад узнать, что пацан мало того, что гей, так еще и одинокий, поэтому выяснить то, что успели раскопать копы, стало еще легче.  
  
Лен ждал, не спуская глаз с двери. Барри приходил в эту кофейню последние несколько дней. Быстрая проверка его банковских счетов показала, что это происходило довольно часто, так что Джиттерс был лучшим местом для встречи. Да и кто не любит романтических рандеву в кофейнях?  
  
Минуты шли, и Лен задался вопросом, когда же появится Барри. Его смена должна была закончиться двадцать три минуты назад, а от участка до Джиттерс было всего десять минут ходьбы. Может, сегодня Барри решил нарушить традицию?  
  
Мысли Лена были прерваны стройным долговязым молодым человеком, открывшим дверь в Джиттерс.  
  
Снова уставившись на экран мобильного, Лен сделал шаг назад и повернулся так, чтобы перегородить путь Барри Аллену. Как и планировалось, пацан пошел прямо на него, явно намереваясь обойти неожиданную преграду, но Лен был начеку — врезался в Барри, опрокидывая на себя кофе.  
  
— Боже мой, простите! — воскликнул Барри, шокировано таращась на Лена, который мастерски изобразил удивление, а затем громко вздохнул, безуспешно пытаясь оттереть расплывающееся на белой рубашке пятно. Поняв бессмысленность своих действий, Лен поднял глаза на Барри и тепло улыбнулся.  
  
— Вы не виноваты, это я не смотрел, куда иду, — сказал он с застенчивой улыбкой, оценивающе оглядывая фигуру Барри. На самом деле ему вовсе не нужно было притворяться: Барри определенно был привлекательным. — Я рад, что не пролил его на вас, — закончил Лен, наблюдая за тем, как щеки Барри заливает алым цветом.  
  
— Я могу… э-э-э… — неуверенно начал Барри. — Взять вам новый кофе? Только если вы вдруг никуда не спешите. — Последнюю фразу Лен почти не разобрал, потому что Барри не говорил, а тараторил. Он ухмыльнулся и изящным движением убрал телефон в карман.  
  
— Было бы здорово. Я о кофе. — Лен бросил почти пустой стаканчик в мусорное ведро и застегнул свою кожаную куртку, чтобы скрыть коричневые разводы на рубашке. — Кстати, я Лен, — добавил он, вставая за Барри в очередь, которая состояла всего из пары человек.  
  
— Барри, — ответил тот и протянул руку для рукопожатия, лучезарно улыбаясь.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Барри, — протянул Лен, наслаждаясь видом красных щек смущенного пацана. Барри заказал стакан глясе, а себе выбрал нечто с карамелью, от количества которой точно может начаться кариес. Так этот малыш еще и сладкоежка? Эта информация может пригодиться.  
  
Они присели за столик, и Лен ненавязчиво спросил Барри о работе. Он знал, что нужную информацию не получится выудить сразу, но для начала такая тема беседы подходила как нельзя лучше.  
  
— Я продаю антиквариат, — Лен пожал плечами, как только Барри принялся атаковать его встречными вопросами. — Я… приобретаю ценности, картины, драгоценности, бриллианты… и перепродаю их клиентам.  
  
— Правда? А как ты начал этим заниматься? — спросил Барри, на что Лен снова повел плечом.  
  
— Семейный бизнес.  
  
— Потрясающе. То есть потрясающе, если работа нравится. Тебе нравится? Если нет, то это отстой, как мне кажется, — Барри засмеялся, и Лен, неожиданно для себя, искренне ему улыбнулся. И этот факт весьма удивил: Лен даже подумать не мог, что сотрудники полиции могут быть такими… _симпатичными_.  
  
Барри оказался другим — смешным, умным, добрым, совсем не таким, как его представлял Лен. Он даже ощутил что-то похожее на трепет, потому что Барри снова покраснел. И этот румянец был просто фантастическим. Лен бы не постеснялся выяснить, как далеко по коже распространяется эта потрясающая краснота. Барри на мгновение нагнулся ниже к столу и стыдливо почесал затылок. Глаза Лена автоматически проследили за этим движением.  
  
Но улыбка сползла с его лица, а глаза, черт побери, полезли на лоб, когда из-за движения рукав пальто Барри задрался, обнажая запястье и краешек _соулметки_. Рука Лена автоматически дернулась, чтобы схватить Барри за запястье, как только он опустил руку обратно на стол. От касания их словно током ударило, взгляд Барри мгновенно метнулся обратно к его лицу, а сам Лен просто смотрел на соулметку, которую теперь было видно еще лучше.  
  
_… не может быть…_  
  
После долгого молчания Барри свободной рукой подтянул рукав как можно выше. Полностью увидев соулметку, Лен почувствовал, как сердце забилось быстрее. Она была крупная, намного больше обычной: ледяные голубые линии начинались на сгибе локтя, спускаясь вниз к запястью, разветвляясь в разные стороны и становясь тоньше. Будто бы молния, светящаяся на фоне бледной кожи.  
  
Лен гулко сглотнул и отпустил запястье парня, после чего медленно стянул куртку, расстегнул манжеты рубашки и дернул рукав, показывая Барри свою соулметку прежде, чем мысль об этом успела до конца сформироваться в его сознании. Он переводил взгляд со своей соулметки на метку Барри, выискивая отличия. Но их не было. Они находились в одном и том же месте, имели одинаковую форму и цвет. Они были идентичны.  
  
На мгновение Лен потерял способность связно мыслить. Он буквально выпал из реальности, но когда Барри начал смеяться, вернулся с небес на землю. Барри, _соулмейт Лена_ , счастливо улыбался, светясь как лампочка. Его глаза искрились. Боже мой, этот мальчик… если бы он только знал, кого встретил, то точно бы перестал улыбаться.  
  
— Ты мой соулмейт! — воскликнул Барри, и Лен умудрился стереть с лица шокированное выражение, нацепляя приторную улыбку и изображая счастье, которое Барри почти физически излучал. У Лена не было времени разобраться во всем этим бедламом из чувств, который творился у него в голове… ведь у него был план! Работа, которую нужно было сделать!  
  
— Кажется, да… Думаю, что теперь мне будет гораздо проще попросить твой номер, — ухмыльнулся Лен, и Барри запнулся, запутавшись в собственных руках, и дважды чуть не выронил мобильный, пытаясь достать его из кармана.  
  
— Я правда хотел бы остаться, — добавил Лен после того, как они обменялись номерами. — Но мне нужно зайти домой перед работой, — не задумываясь, соврал он, а Барри выразительно посмотрел на пятно на его рубашке, прикрытое курткой.  
  
— Да, да, — протараторил он, поднимаясь со стула вслед за Леном, сконфуженно глядя на него. — Я… я тебе позвоню.  
  
— Я буду рад, — добавил Лен, надевая куртку. — Увидимся, Барри, — бросил он, а затем молниеносно сбежал из кофейни. Прохладный зимний ветер снаружи спас от удушливой атмосферы Джиттерс, так что Лен смог расслабиться, даже в голове прояснилось. Сказать, что он был удивлен встречей со своим соулмейтом — ничего не сказать.  
  
Лену было почти сорок пять. Никто в таком возрасте не встречает соулмейтов! Шансы встретить свою пару значительно снижаются после тридцати, и с каждым годом становятся все меньше. Лен иногда спрашивал себя, случится ли это вообще? Если он встретит соулмейта… _если_. Его образ жизни не позволял иметь постоянного партнера, и уж тем более полицейского! Если честно, он вообще отказался от этой затеи со встречей еще пятнадцать лет назад… но теперь Лен встретил Барри, и ему придется с этим смириться.  
  
А вообще, то, что Лен обнаружил соулметку Барри, можно было считать почти облегчением (почти!), но Лен не хотел никого втягивать в свою не очень нормальную жизнь. И тот факт, что Барри рано или поздно выяснит, кто такой Лен и почему он к нему подошел первым, был совсем не в пользу Снарта.  
  
Вернувшись домой, Лен задумался, как же Барри отреагирует на правду. Интересно, когда же это произойдет…  


***

  
  
Придя на работу на следующий день, Барри чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. _Соулмейт_. Он встретил своего соулмейта! И Лен был смешным, милым, симпатичным. Ладно, наверное, слово «горячий» подошло бы больше, чем «милый». Или великолепный? А, может быть, потрясающий? Охренительный? Список прилагательных можно было продолжать бесконечно.  
  
Вчера вечером, очухавшись после потрясения, Барри решил не возвращаться домой, а вместо этого пошел прямо к Джо и Айрис, собираясь рассказать им радостную новость. Барри было уже двадцать пять, возраст медленно, но верно полз к тридцати, и он уже начинал переживать, что никогда не найдет свою пару. И когда все больше и больше друзей встречали своих соулмейтов, его беспокойство только росло. Даже Айрис, почти ровесница Барри, встретила Эдди (и это было еще более обидно). Но теперь, познакомившись с Леном, Барри понял, что все его переживания просто растаяли, и он просто обязан поделиться своим счастьем с теми, кого любил. А через пару дней у Барри будет возможность навестить отца в тюрьме и рассказать ему о Лене.  
  
Когда Барри вернулся домой после того, как обрадовал Айрис и Джо, он решил просто написать Лену и пригласить на свидание. Ведь какой смысл играть в неприступность со своей парой? Они обменялись парой сообщений (Барри с нетерпением смотрел на экран телефона, пока ждал завершения анализа от сканера отпечатков пальцев) и теперь у Барри будет первое настоящее свидание со своим соулмейтом! Сегодня!  
  
Он был так занят мыслями о том, что надеть (он хотел выбрать рубашку с коротким рукавом, чтобы гордо демонстрировать свою соулметку, но на улице было достаточно холодно. Даже если в ресторане будет тепло, это все равно была не очень хорошая идея), и о том, будет ли прилично переспать с Леном сегодня же, что даже не заметил, что машина запищала.  
  
Заметив, что анализ отпечатков пальцев дал определенные результаты, Барри усмехнулся — на этой неделе всё шло просто прекрасно. Открывая приложение, он чувствовал приятное волнение. Отпечатки, найденные на месте преступления, были ключом к разгадке личности Капитана Холода. Последние несколько месяцев, после того как уволились два криминалиста, у Барри была уйма скучной бумажной работы и дел, которые требовалось срочно закончить, так что это был первый шанс сделать что-то действительно важное.  
  
Файл загрузился.  
  
Барри узнал человека на фотографии. Улыбка на лице застыла, превратившись в непроницаемую маску, сердце ухнуло в желудок.  
  
Леонард Снарт. _Лен._  
  
Соулмейт Барри был преступником.  


***

  
  
Лен до сих пор точно не знал, как быть с тем, что он встретил своего соулмейта, но точно был уверен, что пока стоит придерживаться первоначального плана. Ему нужно узнать, насколько копы продвинулись в деле Капитана Холода. Если они подобрались близко, Лен должен быть готов. Поэтому он попереписывался, слегка пофлиртовал с Барри и теперь сидел в ресторане, где должно было состояться их свидание.  
  
Барри прибежал на несколько минут позже, как Лен и предполагал, он уже проверил его учетную запись для входа в систему на работе. Но когда Аллен наконец-то появился, Лен удивился и забеспокоился — паренек больше не выглядел счастливым.  
  
— Барри, — поприветствовал Лен, поднимаясь со стула, пока его соулмейт подходил ближе. Они встретились в тайском ресторане, оба надели костюмы, хотя Барри, наверное, было бы намного удобнее в джинсах. Или может, сама ситуация заставляет его чувствовать себя некомфортно?  
  
— Леонард, — ответил Барри, и Лен вздохнул. Блин. Мало кто называл его полным именем, как правило, только люди, с которыми он работал. Обычно он представлялся Леном, потому что это имя было проще запомнить. Если Барри знал его полное имя, то, скорее всего, выяснил и всё остальное. И это было очень плохо.  
  
К удивлению Снарта, Барри сел за стол. Лен помолчал и уселся обратно, с интересом ожидая, что же его соулмейт скажет о новом… обстоятельстве. Барри лишь на мгновение пересекся с ним взглядом, после чего уставился на свои руки, теребящие салфетку, видимо, он таким образом пытался как-то отвлечься от собственных мыслей.  
  
Лен молчал, поэтому Барри решился начать первым.  
  
— Ты преступник?  
  
Лен умел врать и понимал, куда это его заведет, но сейчас в этом не было никакого смысла. Барри всё знал. Так что Лену оставалось только понять, что именно пацаненок успел выяснить.  
  
— Был в прошлом, занимался кражами, — ответил Лен, тщательно подбирая слова. Он знал, что у копов на него особо ничего нет. По крайней мере, тех крупиц информации недостаточно для серьезных обвинений, но ему всё равно стоит быть осторожным, говоря о прошлом, чтобы не приписывать преступления себе в настоящем, если у Барри был жучок. Конечно, Лен не думал, что Барри придет на их первое свидание с прослушкой, но его костюм был не слишком официальным и купленным в магазине, самое то, чтобы что-то скрыть. Если Барри сможет простить его, Лену стоит пригласить парнишку к своему портному.  
  
— И ты… _Капитан Холод_ , — спросил Барри, медленно поднимая голову и встречаясь с Леном взглядом. Это, по мнению Снарта, красноречивый ответ на вопрос о том, оставил ли он отпечатки. Теперь его имя навсегда будет связано с преступлениями Капитана Холода. Ничего страшного. Он наслаждался периодом, когда копы не могли отслеживать каждый его шаг, и повесить на него его преступления. Но он знал, что рано или поздно это закончится. Но один отпечаток пальца не мог снова упечь его в тюрьму. Это доказательство было несущественным, как и всё, что копы смогли найти на него за последние лет двадцать.  
  
Лен не стал отвечать на вопрос Барри. Вместо этого он наклонился вперед к стакану с водой. Как только его палец коснулся стекла, он использовал свои криокинетические способности, чтобы уменьшить кинетическую энергию молекул воды. Барри с широко распахнутыми глазами наблюдал, как жидкость постепенно превращается в лед. Лен убрал руку и снова сел ровно, всё внимание направляя на Барри, который сидел тихо как мышь.  
  
— Это было слишком _cool_! — воскликнул Барри, восхищенно глядя на Лена, который в ответ на эту безумную радость поиграл бровями.  
  
— Пацан, ледяные каламбуры — моя стихия! — с притворным возмущением протянул он, и Барри рассмеялся.  
  
— Тебе обязательно касаться предмета, чтобы превратить его в лед? Ты можешь создавать лед из воздуха или это должен быть уже существующий объект? А наоборот это работает? Ну, ты можешь растопить лед? Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал холод или ты невосприимчив? — затараторил Барри.  
  
— Нет, я не могу. Не могу создавать лед из воздуха. Я могу растопить лед, который сам создал, но не тот, который уже существует. И я чувствую холод, но это на меня никак не влияет, — с расстановкой ответил Лен, и Барри кивнул, жадно впитывая информацию. Но потом он будто вспомнил всю ситуацию и осадил себя, покачал головой и откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
— Неважно, насколько это круто, ты неправильно используешь свои силы! — поправил Барри сам себя. — Ты преступник. И это неправильно! Тебе нельзя их использовать... — Барри махнул рукой в сторону заиндевевшего стакана и чуть не снес его со стола, — чтобы красть вещи!  
  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Когда Барри понял, что Лену аргументировать нечем, то встал.  
  
— Ты уходишь, — ровным голосом предположил Лен.  
  
— Я… да. Мне нужно время, чтобы все обдумать, — сконфуженно ответил Барри и быстро ушел, перед тем, как исчезнуть за дверью, бросив на него полный сожаления взгляд. Лен густо сглотнул и использовал свои силы, чтобы растопить лед в стакане, после чего тоже ушел из ресторана. Он был шокирован восторгами Барри, но поспешное бегство пацана его ничуть не удивило, Лен сразу понял, что так и будет, как только Барри поведал, что знает о том, что он, его соулмейт — один из самых разыскиваемых преступников.  
  
Всю дорогу до дома Лен спрашивал себя, что если Барри не захочет иметь с ним ничего общего. Следующие несколько дней эта мысль неотступно преследовала его, хоть Лен и пытался утешать себя тем, что эта встреча могла закончиться еще хуже.  
  
Он попытался не показывать свое плохое настроение, потому что вечером в субботу его сестра подъехала к его дому с огромной коробкой чертежей, и отвертеться от встречи Снарт не мог.  
  
— Привет, Ленни, как насчет порции братско-сестринских посиделок? — ласково спросила Лиза, после чего без приглашения ворвалась в дом Лена. Лен вздохнул и прошел за ней на кухню, где она лист за листом разворачивала чертежи и рабочие записи сотрудников.  
  
— Не волнуйся, планы железобетонные. Я просто подумала, что мы еще ни разу не выбирались на ограбление вместе с тех пор, как ты получил силы.  
  
— И для этого есть причины, — напомнил Лен, но Лиза только отмахнулась.  
  
— Знаю, знаю. Ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то из нас был связан с Капитаном Холодом. Но я скучаю по ограблениям с моим большим братцем. И прошлой ночью, завершая планы на следующий месяц, я подумала — кто, как не Ленни, любит красть бриллианты. Поэтому я здесь! — с улыбкой закончила Лиза. Лен уселся на один из стульев и нахмурился.  
  
— Что-то сейчас меня не тянет, Лиза. Может, в другой раз.  
  
— Что? Это же кража бриллиантов, Ленни! Ты любишь бриллианты! Они столько возможностей для ледяных каламбуров могут тебе дать!  
  
— Я живу не для каламбуров, — пробормотал Лен, и теперь настала очередь Лизы недовольно хмурить брови.  
  
— Окей. Это последняя капля, — она привстала, скрестив руки на груди. — Последние дни у тебя поганое настроение, а теперь ты отказываешься от бриллиантов. Что за черт тебя вселился?!  
  
Лен встретился с настороженным взглядом сестры, но потом снова уставился на столешницу, решив, что настало время рассказать ей о Барри Аллене.  
  
— На прошлой неделе я встретил моего соулмейта, — признался Лен. Он не поднимал взгляда от пола, но краем глаза заметил, что Лиза перегнулась через стол и наклонилась ближе. — И он значок.  
  
— Ой! — Она присвистнула, а Лен коротко усмехнулся.  
  
— Это не самое худшее, — пробормотал он, пускаясь в пространные объяснения; с момента, когда он узнал об оставленных уликах, до ужина с Барри. Лиза молчала, поэтому Лену, который теперь гипнотизировал стол, пришлось поднять голову. Оказалось, что Лиза в полнейшем шоке.  
  
— Поверить не могу.  
  
— Знаю. Кто бы мог подумать, мой соулмейт — коп. — Лен фыркнул, а Лиза покачала головой.  
  
— Не в это, — заявила она, взмахивая рукой, показывая на окружающее Леонарда пространство. — Ты сдаешься. Ты никогда не сдаешься. Ты человек, который если положил на что-то глаз, не остановится, пока не получит это в безраздельное пользование. А теперь ты позволяешь своему соулмейту сбежать без боя. Это не ты.  
  
— Это не так просто, сестренка, — вздохнул Лен.  
  
— Ничто не просто, Ленни. Но это прежде никогда не останавливало тебя.  
  
Какое-то время они молча сверлили друг друга взглядами, а потом Лиза выдохнула и села прямее.  
  
— Ответь мне, Ленни, ты его хочешь? — спросила она совершенно серьезно. Лен выдержал паузу, подумав как следует, а потом неохотно, но кивнул. — Тогда забудь о краже бриллиантов, давай украдем сердце твоего соулмейта! — радостно воскликнула Лиза, а Лен закатил глаза, пусть в его голове и начал рефлекторно обрисовываться план.  
  
— Хорошо. Но нам понадобится помощь Хартли, — через мгновение объявил он.  
  
План был простым, но очень рискованным. Лен и Лиза проворачивали подобные дела много лет: всякий раз, когда они подозревали, что копы подобрались к ним слишком близко, кто-то из них проникал в участок и выяснял, что им известно, после чего удалял информацию. Обычно это была единоличная работа. Но если отпечатки пальцев уже обработали, ведь Барри все знал, так что Лизе понадобиться помощь Хартли, чтобы залезть в базы и стереть все следы.  
  
Разработка деталей плана была завершена в воскресение утром, и к вечеру Лиза и Хартли Рэтэуэй уже забрались в полицейский участок. Лену никогда не нравилась эта часть дела, а именно треклятое ожидание. Ему не нравилось знать и то, что сестра рискует из-за него. Но, когда Лиза и Хартли вернулись, сестра Лена лучезарно улыбалась, что означало успешное завершение операции.  
  
— Твой _возлюбленный_ не сообщил твое имя никому из своих коллег, — объявила она, заставив Лена недовольно поморщиться.  
  
— Уверена? — спросил он, не обратив внимания на то, как игриво назвала Барри Лиза.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Мы стерли историю даже из сканера, — добавил Хартли, сгорбившись на диване и устроив ноги на низком кофейном столике. Обычно за такое поведение Лен всегда выговаривал своим Негодяям, но сейчас Хартли сослужил ему добрую службу, так что он не стал ворчать.  
  
— И я лично проверил все компьютеры членов оперативной группы по расследованию метапреступлений. Ни одного упоминания твоего имени.  
  
Лен… этого точно не ожидал.  
  
Может, Барри вовсе не был готов отказаться от него, как Лен сначала считал. Сейчас ему хотелось только придумать способ, как снова пригласить Барри на свидание. Самая большая проблема была в том, что он почти ничего не знал о пацаненке. Только то, что он всегда опаздывал, любил кофе и был очарован метасилами Лена.  


***

  
  
К моменту возвращения на работу в понедельник утром Барри все еще не знал, что делать с доказательствами против Лена, которые он обнаружил. Еще больше его расстроило то, что после проваленного первого свидания мужчина даже не попытался с ним связаться. Это добавило к теории Барри еще одну галочку — он думал, что Лен заинтересовался им исключительно потому, что хотел подобраться к спецгруппе. То, что Капитан Холод допустил свою первую и единственную ошибку аккурат за несколько дней до того, как Лен и Барри встретились, не могло быть простым совпадением. Но даже несмотря на это, у Барри все еще теплилась надежда, что Лен к нему что-то почувствовал.  
  
Но эта вера постепенно исчезала.  
  
Она пропала совершенно, когда Барри обнаружил, что из его компьютера стерты все доказательства. Барри рухнул в кресло, обхватив голову руками — он понял, что Капитан Холод его облапошил. И он даже поделать ничего не мог. Если он скажет капитану Сингху, что кто-то вломился в его кабинет и стащил улики, то у Сингха точно возникнет вопрос, почему Барри нашел что-то, способное привести к раскрытию личности одного из самых опасных металюдей, но ничего не сообщил об этом. Сразу возникнут подозрения. И не дай бог кто-то узнает, что Капитан Холод его соулмейт! Из-за этого Барри мог лишиться работы!  
  
Прежде чем Барри окончательно сошел с ума, кто-то мягко постучал в дверь. Он поднял голову и увидел человека в форме Джиттерс, держащего большой стакан кофе.  
  
— Вы Барри Аллен? — спросил мужчина, Барри нахмурился, но кивнул.  
  
— Эм, да? Да. Я. Или нужно говорить «он»? Неуверен насчет грамматического правила, — пробормотал Барри. Мужчина в ответ сощурился, сделал пару шагов и поставил кофе на стол, положив рядом салфетку.  
  
— Один большой мокко-латте с соленой карамелью и двойной порцией сливок, — прокомментировал мужчина, повернувшись, чтобы уйти.  
  
— Подождите… вы только разносчик? — с сомнением спросил Барри, подозрительно уставившись на стакан. Мужчина пожал плечами.  
  
— Да, — ответил он, после чего наконец исчез за дверью лаборатории. Барри снова взглянул на стакан, заметив несколько слов, написанных синими чернилами на салфетке.  
  
_«Сожалею о нашем ужине. Позвони мне»_ и будто издевательская снежинка под надписью. Барри не успел понять, злится он или просто психует, но рука уже потянулась к телефону.  
  
— Ты украл улики из моей лаборатории! — обвиняюще заявил он, когда на другом конце провода гудки сменились тишиной.  
  
— Не знаю, Барри. Не сказать, что мне хотелось это делать, — поддразнил Лен. Барри возненавидел себя за то что, как встрепенулось сердце от голоса его соулмейта.  
  
— Лен… — осторожно начал он. В трубке раздался грустный вздох.  
  
— Это моя сестра, — признался Лен, что очень удивило. Барри был уверен, что Лен будет все отрицать. Но если он готов сказать правду, то… это можно принять.  
  
— У тебя есть сестра? — поинтересовался Барри, вместо того, чтобы продолжить допрос.  
  
— Да, ее зовут Лиза, — обронил Лен, снова сделав паузу. — Ты не читал мое досье?  
  
Прежде чем ответить, Барри покачал головой, только потом спохватившись, что Лен его не видит.  
  
— Нет… Я думал об этом, но не хотел шпионить, — нехотя капитулировал он. Пока Лен обдумывал ответ, Барри пододвинул к себе кофе и вдохнул потрясающий запах соленой карамели. Поверить невозможно, Лен запомнил его заказ. Может, в тот раз между ними и правда проскочила настоящая искра? Лен уже получил все улики, так зачем ему теперь пытаться наладить отношения с Барри, если тот ему не нравится?  
  
— Это значит, что и мне придется прекратить слежку? — голос Лена был таким невозмутимым, что Барри не сдержал смешок. Но Лен, судя по всему, даже не улыбнулся, так что Барри пришлось сконфуженно умолкнуть.  
  
— Ты серьезно? — спросил он, припоминая, как Айрис организовала настоящую слежку и прошерстила всю страничку Эдди в Фейсбуке еще до их первой встречи. Барри обещал себе, что так делать не будет, но кажется, Лена это вообще не волновало.  
  
Но зато Барри встретил Капитана Холода, прежде чем обнаружил улики против него. Он уже понял, что это не совпадение, но… сколько же разведывательных операций провел Лен, прежде чем подойти? До Барри вдруг дошло, что Лен выслеживал его очень долго, еще до того как понял, что они пара. Потому что Барри был всего лишь целью. Даже если Лен действительно сейчас испытывал к нему симпатию, это не изменит того факта, что это началось лишь потому, что Лен добраться до результатов расследования.  
  
Они даже встретились из-за того, что Лен хотел его использовать.  
  
— Мне нужно идти.  
  
— Барри, подожди. — Голос Лена прозвучал непривычно взволнованно, будто слова ему с трудом давались, но Барри с этим справиться не смог, посему просто повесил трубку. Как только мобильный замолчал, у Барри от чувства вины сдавило грудь. Нет, он ни в чем не виноват. Он ждал, что Лен позвонит ему сам, и даже испытал нечто похожее на разочарование, когда понял, что телефон молчит довольно долго. Поэтому он просто отложил его в сторону и принялся за работу в обычном режиме.  
  
Но это оказалось не так-то просто, с Джо, который шпионил за ним, заглядывая в лабораторию каждые полчаса.  
  
Джо видел, что с ним что-то не так, но Барри не мог набраться смелости и рассказать своему приемному отцу правду. Когда Джо прицепился к нему в пятницу с расспросами, почему после свидания со своим соулмейтом Барри выглядит так, будто лимон съел. Барри придумал, что их с Леном свидание сорвалось из-за семейных проблем, и теперь он ужасно волнуется из-за грядущей встречи. Но Джо всегда умел распознать ложь, так что то, что он снова поднимет эту тему, оставалось лишь вопросом времени.  
  
Когда Барри наконец вышел из участка, то первым делом проверил мобильный и обнаружил там пропущенный вызов от Лена. Прикусив губу, Барри поизучал экран, потому решительно стер уведомление и убрал телефон в карман.  
На следующее утро Барри нашел в телефоне два сообщения: _«Мне жаль»_ и _«Давай поговорим?»_. Вина снова удушливой волной всколыхнулась внутри, когда Барри закрыл сообщения, оставив их без ответа. Но он не собирался кокетничать, просто не мог простить Лену то, что он сделал. Нужно было время и возможность взять контроль над ситуацией.  
  
Но оказалось, что Лен не принял его точку зрения.  
  
На следующее утро, едва Барри успел впопыхах вбежать в участок, его тут же вызвали на место очередного преступления Капитана Холода. Барри уже начал жалеть, что вызвался стать членом оперативной группы. Его буквально трясло от перспективы встретить суперзлодея в реальной жизни! В защиту Барри можно сказать, что он никогда и не думал, что в конечном итоге его встретит, да еще и этот самый злодей окажется его соулмейтом.  
  
Добравшись до места преступления и получив от Сингха нагоняй за очередное опоздание, Барри увидел Джо, стоящего рядом с Циско Рамоном. Циско выступал в роли эксперта-консультанта, потому что он работал с ускорителем частиц, который взорвался, и много знал о темной материи, умел строить правильные теории и действии метасил и разрабатывал для полиции оборудование для поимки плохих парней. Барри проводил с Циско много времени, поэтому они стали хорошими друзьями.  
  
— Хэй, Барр! — поприветствовал подошедшего Барри Джо. — У нас тут полнейшие непонятки сегодня.  
  
— Можно даже сказать, что снова, — добавил Циско. — Капитан Холод никогда не работал над двумя делами в непосредственной близости друг от друга. И обычно его цели намного больше… этой, — Циско махнул рукой в сторону дешевой картинной галереи, возле которой развернулся оперативный штаб по расследованию. — Ну и плюс к этому он оставил сообщение.  
  
— Сообщение? — не в меру любопытно спросил Барри. — Для нас?  
  
— Надеюсь, что нет, — пробормотал Джо, чем вдруг развеселил Циско.  
  
— Похоже, он с кем-то флиртует. С еще одним вором, может быть? — предположил Циско. — Ты сам увидишь, заходи.  
  
Барри кивнул и не спеша вошел в галерею, пытаясь не выдать своего волнения. Лен оставил сообщение… А если оно для него? Барри даже не знал, хочется ли ему этого.  
  
Войдя внутрь, Барри потрясенно уставился на стену, покрытую льдом — он почему-то сохранил форму и не растекался, — а потом у него в груди что-то слабо трепыхнулось. Оказалось, что украли только одну картину, «Соулмейты в грозу», на ее месте была нарисована большая мультяшная молния и подпись _«Прости за слежку. Позвони мне»._  
  
На мгновение Барри потерял концентрацию и осоловело улыбнулся — это было смешно или романтично? Но потом встряхнулся, как воробей. Как он мог вообще подумать о том, что это романтично?! Лен просто похитил картину, никакой романтики, наглое преступление!  
  
Барри прикусил язык и занялся своими прямыми обязанностями, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то улики, но в этот раз не нашел ничего. Лен был очень осторожен и промахов не допустил, и Барри молча упрекнул себя в том, что это его слегка порадовало. Нужно держать эмоции в узде.  
  
Закончив дела, Барри отправился обратно в лабораторию, но пошел другой дорогой, чтобы выкроить несколько минут и позвонить Лену.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — с ходу потребовал он, не дождавшись даже пока Лен скажет хоть слово. В трубке раздался мягкий смешок.  
  
— Кажется, ты совсем незнаком с телефонным этикетом.  
  
—…Что? — обескураженно пробормотал он, почти слыша, как Лен выразительно закатывает глаза из-за его отсутствующей вежливости.  
  
— Ты умрешь, если поздороваешься?  
  
— Я… — Лен что, пожурил его? Барри непонимающе заморгал, но у него на размышления не было времени, место преступления было слишком близко к участку, а капитан Сингх точно ждет его возвращения с минуты на минуту… терять время было нельзя. — Привет.  
  
— Привет, Барри. — Лен так ядовито ухмылялся, что у Барри по спине пробежали мурашки.  
  
— Что происходит? — он решил попытать счастья снова.  
  
— Пытаюсь привлечь твое внимание. — Лен ответил так, будто бы это было очевидно. Да, было, черт побери. Но Барри хотел узнать не что он делает, а почему.  
  
— Преступлением?  
  
— Ты не отвечаешь на звонки, зайти к тебе я тоже не могу, ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я делал вид, что не знаю твоего адреса, — спокойным голосом пояснил Лен. Барри с размаху стукнул себя по лбу, закрыл глаза и чуть не врезался в фонарный столб.  
  
— Я вешаю трубку, — пробурчал он, но на самом деле даже не попробовал отнять телефон от уха.  
  
— Ты все еще на линии, — через несколько секунд молчания заметил Лен.  
  
— Заткнись, — посоветовал Барри, и Лен последовал его предложению. Они оба продолжали висеть на телефоне, пока Барри обдумывал слова, которые должен был сказать.  
  
— Не думаю, что телефонный звонок, состоящий из молчания, очень продуктивен, — снова съязвил Лен.  
  
Барри вздохнул, но нужные слова все никак не находились. Он знал, что именно сказать. И должен это сделать, иначе ничего не выйдет. Они не должны быть одними из 0,005% тех, кто находил своих соулмейтов, но отношения построить не смог, так что им придется пойти друг другу навстречу, если они не хотят мучить друг друга. Но Барри не мог заставить себя в это поверить.  
  
— Можно сказать? — спросил Лен еще через несколько секунд тишины.  
  
— Л-ладно, — дрожащим голосом ответил ему Барри.  
  
— Я рад, что ты позвонил, — сказал Лен совершенно спокойно, а сердце Барри слабо трепыхнулось.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо, но ты _не оставляешь_ мне выбора. Ты не можешь оставлять мне такие послания, Лен. Не на месте преступления! — воскликнул Барри, отчаянно пытаясь удержать рвущийся наружу гнев.  
  
— Почему нет? Никто не знает, кто я, и не догадается, что мои записки для тебя, — заметил Лен, и Барри обиженно поджал губы, потому как в его словах была доля правды. Конечно, было отчасти волнительно работать сегодня на месте преступления… но Барри не мог позволить этому продолжаться. Это неправильно.  
  
Барри открыл рот, чтобы честно сказать Лену — неважно, что никто не знает, потому что это все равно неправильно, но тут он услышал зовущий его истошный голос. Возле участка он заметил Айрис, которая, наверное, пришла к Эдди. За странным разговором с Леном Барри даже не понял, когда успел добраться до участка.  
  
— Я должен идти, — быстро пробормотал он.  
  
— Скоро поговорим, Барри Аллен, — с хитрецой протянул Лен, и Барри от его заигрывающего тона покраснел до корней волос.  
  
— Пока, — скомканно попрощался Барри, отключаясь. Он сунул телефон в карман и приблизился к Айрис, которая тут же затараторила, без умолку болтая об их с Эдди планах на двухлетнюю годовщину. Барри послушно кивал и пытался вслушиваться в ее монолог, стараясь, чтобы собственные проблемы в личной жизни не помешали его лучшей подруге радоваться грядущему празднику.  
  
Когда мучительно долгий рабочий день подошел к концу, Барри завершил все дела и приехал к дому Джо на семейный ужин. Айрис уже была там, помогала отцу накрывать стол. Завидев Барри, она широко улыбнулась.  
  
— Ладно, Барри, давай-ка начистоту! Ты не говорил о Лене с того дня, как вы впервые встретились. Какой он?  
  
— Оу… даже не знаю, что сказать, — Барри с притворным воодушевлением продолжил сочинять, — мы пока не смогли состыковать наши расписания для следующего свидания. — Он пожал плечами. Джо отложил блестящие столовые приборы на белую скатерть и хмуро посмотрел на Барри.  
  
— Не знаю, зачем ты врешь, но хватит уже. — Потребовал Джо, но тут же поморщился от грубости собственного голоса. После этой вспышки недовольства он заговорил намного мягче. — Что-то явно идет не так.  
  
— Нет, нет, все хорошо! — попробовал возразить Барри, а потом поскреб затылок, нервно вздрогнул, набираясь смелости, и выпалил: — Нет, все плохо. Он преступник.  
  
Повисла тишина. Джо медленно обошел стол, приближаясь к своему приемному сыну, столбом замершему возле двери.  
  
— Кто он? — осторожно спросил он.  
  
— Леонард Снарт.  
  
Барри чуть было не сказал, что Лен — Капитан Холод, но слава богу, мысль даже оформиться как следует не успела. По какой-то не совсем понятной причине Барри тщательно оберегал эту информацию.  
  
— Барри, прошу тебя, скажи, что это дурацкая шутка. Ты знаешь, чем он занимается? Что сделал?! — лицо Джо посерело, а глаза покраснели. Барри настолько испугался реакции приемного отца, что отвел взгляд.  
  
— Нет. И не хочу, — сознался он. Знать о том, что твой соулмейт — суперзлодей, было тяжело и без жутких подробностей его преступлений. А насчет преступлений Капитана Холода… да лучше вообще ничего не знать, это не улучшит ситуацию. В глубине души Барри все еще не хотел в это верить, и поделать ничего не мог.  
  
— Барри… ты видишься с ним? — осторожно спросила Айрис. Барри покачал головой и несчастно вздохнул.  
  
— Нет. После того как я узнал…  
  
— Хорошо! — заявил Джо. Барри вздрогнул, а Айрис вдруг рассвирепела.  
  
— Папа! — возмутилась она. — Ты только хуже делаешь.  
  
Айрис продолжала настаивать, что Барри сейчас нужна поддержка, а не осуждение. Барри почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось от благодарности к его лучшему другу/почти-сестре.  
  
Но Джо вовсе не был рад его честности. После ужина Айрис порывисто обняла Барри, стоило Джо выйти из гостиной. Барри слегка расслабился, чувствуя облегчение, проблема последних дней будто бы в два раза полегчала, и мучившее его беспокойство стало более управляемым.  
  
— Не обращай на папу внимания, — прошептала Айрис. Барри рассмеялся — ведь Джо не сказал ничего нового, он то же самое думал всю последнюю неделю.  
  
— Но он ведь прав, — пробормотал Барри, — я не могу встречаться с преступником.  
  
— Ты можешь делать все, что хочешь, Барри Аллен, — настаивала Айрис, говоря тихо, но уверенно. — Если ты хочешь встречаться с Леонардом Снартом, то встречайся. Я буду рядом и тебя поддержу. А папа в конце концов это примет.  
  
Барри улыбнулся, но потом отстранился с тяжелым вздохом.  
  
— И тебя не смогут уволить за отношения с твоим соулмейтом, — напомнила она. — Так что забудь об этом. Забудь об отце. Чего ты действительно хочешь, Барри? — спросила Айрис.  
  
Барри почесал затылок. Может, и правда все так просто?  


***

  
  
Разговор с Айрис внес сумятицу в мысли Барри. Теперь он сам не понимал, чего хочет. Если бы это был просто Лен, парень, с которым Барри разговаривал по телефону, умный, веселый и сексуальный парень, странным образом оказавшийся его соулмейтом, Барри был бы только счастлив с ним встречаться. Но Лен — не просто Лен, а Капитан Холод. Логично, что Холод и Лен — один и тот же человек, но разум Барри никак не мог объединить их в одно. В голове не укладывалось, что Лен суперзлодей.  
  
Следующие несколько недель события развивались по той же схеме. Лен совершал преступление (обычно какое-то мелкое), оставлял вмерзшую в лед записку, Барри приезжал на место преступления, после работы звонил Лену, они недолго разговаривали, бессовестно флиртуя друг с другом, а потом это повторялось. Иногда Лен сам звонил или писал, Барри решил, что нет больше смысла его игнорировать, поэтому брал трубку или строчил сообщения. Вскоре ему начало казаться, что они будто бы начинают строить настоящие отношения.  
  
Тексты со временем начали меняться. Сначала это были просьбы позвонить, но, когда Лен однажды обронил «Твой голос скрашивает мои будни», Барри рассмеялся и сразу же позвонил ему сам, заявив, что это жуткая банальщина… но в итоге признался сам себе, что ему нравились подобные нежности. С того момента сообщения стали больше напоминать флирт. _«Ты смог растопить мое Холодное сердце. Я считал себя профессиональным вором, и ты единственный, кто смог украсть мое сердце»_ или _«От твоего смеха у меня мороз по коже»._  
  
Но когда Лен снова спросил Барри насчет еще одного свидания, Барри весь заледенел, иначе и сказать нельзя. Разговоры и милые переписки были совершенно безобидными, но вот свидание… Это сделает все реальным. Это означало, что Барри в самом деле будет встречаться с преступником. Он был не готов принять это. Поэтому отказался.  
  
И после этого подарки стали приходить в его лабораторию, а не в квартиру… хотя Лен прекрасно знал, где живет Барри.  
  
Сначала подарки были скромные, но потом Лен, видимо, вошел во вкус: Барри получил книгу, которую давно хотел прочесть, но все никак не находил времени, новую кружку, потому что свою Барри умудрился разбить, потом большой вязаный шарф, который Барри носил как пальто из-за его огромного размера. Но когда Барри открыл очередную коробку, обнаружив там часы Ролекс, то уже не смог молча принимать подарки, покачал головой и позвонил Лену, нервно барабаня пальцами по столешнице в ожидании ответа.  
  
— Барри… — отозвался Лен. У Барри по спине пронеслась волна дрожи, оттого как протяжно Лен произносил его имя.  
  
— Ты их украл?  
  
— Кого «их»? — Лен говорил так буднично, что Барри закатил глаза.  
  
— Ролексы, Лен. О чем еще мы можем говорить? — Барри вздохнул и поморщился. — Погоди… ты и остальные подарки тоже стащил? — Лен молчал, и Барри обескураженно ткнулся лбом в стол. — Все? Правда? Лен, ты не можешь этого делать!  
  
— Я вор. Лучший в своем деле, — запротестовал Лен, не скрывая насмешки.  
  
— Ты отправляешь награбленное в полицейский участок. Это нормально?  
  
— Остынь, Барри. Я убедился, что слежки нет.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что я сам завел этот разговор, — пробормотал Барри. — Просто… не присылай мне ничего краденого, ладно? — попросил он, и Лен легко согласился.  
  
Отключив телефон, Барри сунул часы в коробку и запихнул куда подальше, сделав мысленную заметку — избавиться ото всех подарков, которые Лен для него украл. Кроме шарфа, он был самым уютным, что Барри когда-либо носил. Но только он, все остальное следует убрать.  
  
Придя на работу на следующий день, Барри нашел на столе еще одну посылку. Он уже собрался сердиться на Лена, который проигнорировал его просьбу. Но когда он открыл коробку, то нашел там блестящую резную бабочку изо льда, упакованную в охлаждающий кейс. Барри недоуменно заморгал и достал скульптуру, она была холодной на ощупь и сразу начала таять под пальцами — видимо, Лен использовал для ее создания собственный криокинез. Барри повертел скульптуру, с удивлением узнав в ней тот вид бабочек, который он изучал для дипломной работы.  
  
Барри улыбнулся и убрал скульптуру в морозилку. Если Лен сам ее сделал, то она точно простоит как минимум один день, потому что лед, созданный его силой, имел другую химическую структуру, но Барри все равно хотел сохранить скульптуру чуть дольше.  
  
Он написал Лену и поблагодарил его за подарок, и после этого ледяные скульптуры начали присылаться в участок практически ежедневно. Иногда они были обычные вроде снеговика, который Лен послал в тот день, когда в Централ Сити выпал первый снег, а в остальное время они были более личными, например, их соулметки, выгравированные в куске льда… или впечатляюще точная скульптура ребенка, обнимающего мать. Это была копия одной из любимых фотографий Барри, где он запечатлен со своей матерью. Лен прислал ему этот подарок на день рождения его матери.  
  
Когда Лен позвонил, Барри не смог найти слов, чтобы выразить, как много это для него значило, а его простого «спасибо» просто недостаточно.  
  
— Какой она была? — спросил Лен. Рассказывая о маме, Барри печально улыбался, а потом напрягся, когда речь зашла о ее гибели. Полиция арестовала его отца, но Барри знал, в глубине души, в самом сердце, что отец был невиновен, поэтому он и стал криминалистом, чтобы добиться справедливости. Он уже давно не говорил об этом, потому что все собеседники сразу начинали его жалеть, думая, что он просто не хочет верить. Но почему-то с Леном Барри не чувствовал отторжения. Впервые за долгое время кто-то поверил ему.  


***

  
  
Прошло два месяца с их первой встречи, и Лен продолжал оставлять Барри подарки в лаборатории и записки на местах преступлений. Он присылал не только ледяные скульптуры, но настаивал на том, что за них заплачено, так что Барри больше не ругался с ним. Однако он чувствовал толику вины, потому что сам ничего Лену не дарил. Когда он сказал Лену об этом, тот его слегка отчитал.  
  
— Мне не нужны подарки, — сказал он. — Но если ты действительно хочешь сделать мне подарок… как насчет свидания?  
  
Но Барри не мог согласиться. Ему было слишком… страшно. Он не Лена боялся, конечно, его соулмейт никогда не причинит ему боль… Но Барри был в ужасе от идеи отношений с разыскиваемым преступником. Рано или поздно это подтолкнет их к грани, но Барри старался оттянуть этот момент.  
  
Но Лен не разделял его идей. Потому что как-то раз, в очередное рабочее утро, когда с момента первой встречи прошло ровно два месяца ( _это можно считать маленькой годовщиной, если они не встречаются?_ ), Барри обнаружил… ничего. Никаких посылок.  
  
Барри сначала решил, что почта запаздывает, но к концу дня ничего так и не пришло. Он недоумевал, мог ли Лен забыть, и это раздражало его больше, чем должно было. Барри хотел было набрать номер Лена, но тут в его лабораторию ворвался изрядно потрепанный и озабоченный Джо, выглядящий так, будто он был готов вот-вот распсиховаться. Барри подскочил, забыв про телефон и свои планы.  
  
— Что случилось? — нервно спросил Барри. Что за ад мог заставить Джо так переживать?  
  
— Побег из Айрон Хайтс, — выдохнул Джо, кашляя. Желудок Барри ухнул в пятки.  
  
— Мой отец… с ним все хорошо?  
  
Джо помедлил, но кивнул.  
  
— Мы так думаем.  
  
— Стоп, что значит «думаем»?  
  
— Его похитили, — объяснил Джо. Барри уставился на него, моргая и не произнося ни звука. Кто, черт возьми, мог похитить его отца? В этом нет никакого смысла. Генри Аллен не был преступником. Его отец просто… _его отец._  
  
— Кто это сделал? — опасливо спросил Барри, надеясь, что Джо прольет свет на ситуацию, но тот только покачал головой.  
  
— Мы точно не знаем. Камеры заклеили, лиц не видно. До сих пор нет никаких улик, но не волнуйся, мы его найдем, — заверил Джо. Барри это знал; он не только хотел вернуть отца, но еще и очень боялся, что с ним могут сделать похитители. А Джо переживал скорее потому, что сбежал заключенный. Неважно, что Барри сам был убежден в невиновности отца, Джо ему все равно не верил.  
  
Барри очень хотел помочь и сделать все возможное для того, чтобы найти отца, но его отправили домой из-за конфликта интересов, взяв с него слово, что если Генри Аллен с ним свяжется, он немедленно сообщит полиции. Они думали, что у его отца был план. Барри понимал, что его коллеги не верят, что Генри Аллена похитили. Как они вообще собираются его искать, если считают его виновным?!  
  
Барри захлопнул дверь своей квартире и принялся наматывать круги по комнате. Так не должно быть, он не должен сидеть в четырех стенах, он должен быть в Айрон Хайтс, искать способ обнаружить отца! Он должен ему помочь! Он…  
  
Тут ему пришло сообщение.  
  
Барри схватил мобильный и судорожно начал тыкать в экран, надеясь, что это Джо. Впервые он оказался разочарованным, потому что сообщение было от Лена.  
Барри прочел текст и нахмурился.  
  
_От: Лен  
Получено: 5:57 pm  
У меня есть для тебя кое-что. И по почте это не прислать. Приходи на склад на Мидоу Лэйн и прихвати еды. На троих._  
  
Это… это подразумевало, что Лен… это возможно? Лен не мог выкрасть отца из тюрьмы. Нет. Это смешно. С чего бы ему это делать?  
  
Но Барри все-таки позвонил Джо и спросил о новостях, а потом начал давить, вытряхивая из него крупицы информации. Джо мялся, но потом неохотно признался, что Генри похитил метачеловек. Металлические прутья решетки были сломаны, почти раскрошены.  
  
_Как лед_ , — подумал Барри.  
  
То есть Лен украл его отца из тюрьмы. Но… почему?  
  
Больше Барри тянуть не смог. Он схватил бумажник и вылетел из квартиры. Мидоу Лэйн была всего лишь в десяти минутах ходьбы, но Барри должен был выполнить просьбу Лена, поэтому он остановился возле первого попавшегося магазина, чтобы купить еды: его отец наверняка оценит нормальную вкусную еду, после той бурды, что им давали в тюрьме.  
  
Через несколько минут он добрался до заброшенного склада. Откуда-то из глубины помещения лился теплый свет, Барри пошел в ту сторону, изнывая от нетерпения, а потом обнаружил там отца и Лена, сидящих на кожаном диване.  
  
— Папа, — с судорожным выдохом произнес Барри. Он уронил коробки с пиццей прямо Лену на колени и кинулся в распростертые объятия отца. Это было совершенно сюрреалистично, вот так вот просто обнимать отца, по-настоящему. Находиться рядом без пуленепробиваемого стекла. Барри _нельзя_ было чувствовать себя счастливым из-за того, что Лен выкрал его отца… но иначе он не мог. Он был в восторге. Даже в восхищении.  
  
— Как ты, сынок? — спросил Генри, он был столь же взволнован.  
  
— Я в порядке, пап, — прошептал Барри, обнимая отца еще сильнее. Когда Он открыл глаза и наконец нашел в себе силы отпустить отца, осознав до конца, что он не исчезнет, то увидел, что Лен стянул кусок пиццы и ухмыляется, глядя на них.  
  
— Тебе не стоило этого делать, — Барри попытался его отчитать, но его голос звучал также мягко и для собственных ушей. Он был слишком рад видеть отца, чтобы злиться на Лена из-за очередного преступления.  
  
— Я хотел тебя увидеть, — признался Лен. Барри моргнул и уставился на него.  
  
— Ты… ты похитил моего отца из тюрьмы, потому что я не пошел с тобой на свидание? — пробормотал потрясенный Барри. Лен пожал плечами и стянул еще один кусок пиццы.  
  
— Думаю, это можно назвать… позаимствовал. Вернем его после обеда, — протянул Он. — С днем рождения, — добавил Лен, шутливо поднимая пиццу, будто для тоста. Барри не сдержался и истерично рассмеялся, потому что не мог перестать нервничать из-за происходящего.  
  
Наконец Барри и Генри сели, а Лен протянул им коробку с пиццей. Склад оказался на удивление теплым, даже уютным, Барри общался с отцом, периодически забывая про еду, Лен иногда присоединялся к разговору, но он выглядел даже счастливее, когда просто наблюдал за диалогом. Когда пицца закончилась, Барри подумал, что неплохо было бы взять еще и десерт, потому что не хотел прощаться.  
  
Но Генри все равно пришлось покинуть комнату, чтобы сменить комфортную одежду, которую ему дал Лен, на тюремную робу.  
  
— Они поймут, кто похитил папу, — тихо пробормотал Барри, гнев, все это время прогрызающий его изнутри, трансформировался в злобу. — И все эти любовные послания… Я не с идиотами работаю, Лен, скоро они догадаются, что все эти записки адресованы мне.  
  
— Я с этим справлюсь, — лениво протянул Снарт, а Барри нахмурился.  
  
— Как? Как ты собираешься это сделать?  
  
— Генри Аллен — заключенный с высоким уровнем, — заявил Лен. — Он отец сотрудника полиции. Кое-кому понравится его пропажа, это же приоритет номер один. Для моих Негодяев это идеальное время для совершения грабежей.  
  
— Что?! — рыкнул Барри. Лен моргнул, будто бы удивленный его реакцией. — Ты похитил моего отца, чтобы твои прихвостни смогли безнаказанно грабить людей?!  
  
— Конечно нет, Барри. Я похитил твоего отца, потому что целый месяц безуспешно пытался уговорить тебя на свидание, а мне хотелось увидеть тебя снова. Это просто _выглядит_ как отвлечение внимания копов, и все.  
  
Барри покачал головой и посмотрел на свои руки, не силах понять, что думать. В прошлом Лен использовал его, как Барри мог быть уверен, что сейчас он не...  
  
Он попробовал выкинуть эти мысли из головы. Сейчас нельзя было об этом думать, Барри должен был сосредоточиться на том, как вернуть отца в тюрьму. И боже, он и представить не мог, как это больно. Лен заметил, что у Барри изменилось лицо, поэтому повернулся к нему и заговорил непривычно мягко:  
  
— Он может не возвращаться, ты же знаешь.  
  
— Да, Лен. Но он не может всю жизнь прожить в бегах.  
  
— Тогда… — Лен еле слышно вздохнул. — Позволь помочь.  
  
Барри исподлобья взглянул на него, ожидая продолжения.  
  
— Ты пытался выяснить, кто убил твою мать, верно? — спросил он, и Барри кивнул. — Может, нужен просто другой подход? Мы вращаемся в разных кругах, у меня есть кое-какие связи. Может, я попробую что-нибудь сделать?  
  
— Не переживай, — шепотом произнес Барри. Но когда он произнес это, слова показались насквозь фальшивыми. Барри так переживал из-за того, что Лен его использовал, что просто не знал, чему теперь верить.  
  
— Вот тут я не соглашусь. Я переживаю за тебя.  
  
— Ты меня даже не знаешь.  
  
— Я бы очень хотел это изменить. А ты? — спросил Лен, приближаясь к Барри, которого буквально обволакивало мягкими манящими нотами его голоса. — Просто скажи мне, Барри. Скажи, что не хочешь, чтобы я был в твоей жизни, и я остановлюсь. Не будет больше никаких подарков. Никаких сообщений. Ничего.  
  
Барри от одной мысли об этом холодными тисками сдавило грудь. Но ведь так и надо, правда? Все, что они делали эти два месяца — неправильно, нужно это прекратить, пока не стало хуже. Он не мог строить отношения с преступником. Это было слишком сложно.  
  
— С-стой… — просипел Барри, горло сдавило спазмом. Ярко-синие глаза Лена уставились на него — сердце снова заныло, Барри дернулся и замер. Снарт кивнул и, не говоря ни слова, отступил.  
  
Капитулировал, черт возьми.  
  
Барри почувствовал, что от волнения его сейчас стошнит.  
  
— Подожди, нет! — вскрикнул он. Лен даже не успел отойти от дивана, Барри вскочил, схватил его за руку и потянул обратно к себе. Совершенно не думая, выбросив все ненужные мысли, он свободной рукой обхватил Лена за подбородок и притянул к себе для поцелуя. Это было грязно, рвано, с соленым привкусом слез — Барри даже не понял, что плачет, но… когда Лен прижал его к себе невероятно теплыми руками, погладив его бедра, все заботы и проблемы просто испарились, и он задался вопросом, почему же это головокружительное чувство он считал неправильным.  
  
— Мне одновременно жарко и холодно, Барри, — протянул Лен, когда очередной поцелуй прервался. Барри рассмеялся, утыкаясь носом в его потрясающе теплое плечо.  
  
— Я не знаю, что делаю, — смущенно признался он. — Но… но может, я слишком поспешно сдаюсь… Может, мы… может… у нас что-то получится… Ну, или мы хотя бы попробуем…  
  
— Мне бы очень этого хотелось.  
  
Лен доставил Генри обратно в тюрьму, а потом привез Барри обратно в квартиру, сумев наконец договориться с ним о свидании. Получив на прощание поцелуй, Барри захлопнул дверь, счастливо улыбаясь. Это было прекрасно. Трудно и сложно, но… прекрасно.  
  
На следующий день счастливая улыбка превратилась в почти безумную, потом что Барри приехал на работу и обнаружил на рабочем столе ледяную скульптуру в виде сердца. На другой день ледяной шедевр был намного более точным, потому что Барри целый вечер поддразнивал Лена, ведь он теперь встречается с ученым и обязан лучше знать анатомию.


End file.
